Maelstrom
by DM2012
Summary: AU. Konoha was attacked by Kyuubi. Minato wanted to seal the demon in Yang, but Naruto, not wanting anything to happen to his sister, offered himself as the sacrifice. With the help of Ozpin, Glynda, Summer rose, Ironwood and Qrow they managed to seal the Kyuubi. After the sealling finished, Qrow took Naruto under his wing and Summer Rose took Yang. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there kids, it was a long time since I've posted something. And I'm sorry for that… I had some problems and only recently got my interest back in fan fiction. As for my stories…. HIATUS. I know how much you hate that word, but I don't have any choice. I'm starting this NarutoXRWBY fan fiction to see if my rusty ass imagination is in one piece. It will be a short story(I hope). I hope that by writing this my ideas for Naruto's Wrath and Ninja Revolution will come back. Again, I'm sorry to put a hiatus on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review… I want to know what to improve in my writing style. Now that I finished with my exuses, please Read and ENJOY

Octomber 10. A date that Konoha would not forget. That night was disastrous. The Kyuubi attacked. They said that it could raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. It took Konoha by surprise. Nobody knew why it would attack now or how did it get in the village. But somebody knew.

"WHERE'S KUSHINA?" shouted Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. Rumors say that he IS the strongest of the kage's after Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. "You were supposed to look after her?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, a masked man came and after disabling us, took Kusina-sama." Said a random ANBU.

"Where? Where did they go?" Minato asked.

"We don't know. He just disappeared in thin air after he got Kushina-sama." The ANBU captain responded. "We're sorry sir."

"Where's Yang." Minato asked calming down.

"She's at the Hogake Tower, under Sandaime's protection." The captain responded.

"Okay. Calm down. I'll find her, now go outside and help your comrades fight the Kyuubi." The Hokage ordered. "

"HAI!" shouted all the ANBU present.

**Undisclosed location**

"See? That wasn't so bad." The masked man said thinking Kushina was dead.

"You bastard! What have you done?" Kushina roared pinned up on a rock.

"You're still alive?" the man asked surprised. "You really are a pure blood Uzumaki."

"Shut up. Where's Naruto? Where's my child?" Kushina said struggling to escape.

"You mean that blonde boy?" he pointed at the 7 year old boy pinned by kunai in his hands. "He actually tried to stop me. Not that he could do it but he tried, that's why I didn't kill him. With a wee bit of training he actually might be better than his father."

"Release him! You've already got what you wanted. Spare him, please." Kushina begged.

"You actually begged. The mighty Kushina Uzumaki begged. Wish I had a recorder." The man joked. "But no. All Uzumaki blood must go extinct. You and him included. Now why won't you DIE!" He screamed throwing a kunai at Kushina's heart but a yellow flash appeared and blocked the weapon.

"You'll pay for all of this." Minato growled. "Kushina, are you alright?" he asked turning to his wife.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm still free here…with your beloved son." The man said getting angry. "Now don't ignore me or something accidental might happen to your son."

"YOU!" shouted Minato throwing a tri-pronged kunai at the man.

"Now we're talking." Tha man said turning intangible and the kunai going through him only for Minato to teleport behin him and punch the man in the gut. "You're good. Very good, but you won't touch me like that again." The masked man said teleporting with Naruto away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Minato shouted. Turning to Kushina he freed her. "I need you to go to the Hokage tower and see how is Yang doing. Don't worry, Sarutobi is protecting her."

"I hope the old monkey is doing his job or I'll fry his ass." Kushina said turning her MOM mode on.

"Don't worry, he's old but strong. Now go. I'll find Naruto and save him." Minato said.

"Be safe." Muttered Kushina seeing her husband go.

**Hokage Tower**

"What's the status?" Sarutobi asked. He might be old but he's a powerful man taught by both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.

"It's not looking so good sir. The Kyuubi wrecked half of the village that includes the Red - Light District, the market and shinoby quarters. A quarter of our forces are trying to help the injured and the rest is fighting the fox, but we won't resist much." The ANBU commander reported.

"Goddammit!" the old man shouted.

"Be quiet, there are children here." A strange voice said.

"Kushina! Are you alright?" The sandaime asked concerened for her health.

"I'm feeling awesome! Getting a bijju extracted and getting pinned by hand on a rock with kunai is awesome. You should try it." Kushina joked.

"You shouldn't joke in your state. Now come here I'm getting a medic to look at you." Sarutobi said.

"Don't. I'm sure I'm gonna die. I don't want to know how much time I have." Kushina said looking at the sleeping form of Yang. "Just please, if we gonna live after today, please look after my babys."

"Don't worry. I promise I will take care of both. Now where is Minato?" Sandaime asked.

"He went after the man who caused all of this." The woman said. "The man who extracted the Kyuubi and took Naruto."

"I hope he'll be alright. Now that you're here I'm going to try and help the ninjas hold the Kyuubi from this part of the village." The man said.

"Be safe, old goat." Kushina whispered holding yang close to her heart. "Minato, please come back."

**Hokage Mountain**

"Stop!" Minato shouted. "You won't get away with this." He tried to kick the man only for the kick to go through the man.

"Nobody will stop me!" the man shouted only to sense Minato coming with a Rasengan to him only to go intangible again. "You're good!" The man jumped and started kicking and punchin Minato, but the hokage dodge or blocked the attacks.

"Hand Naruto over!" Minato said going on to offense trying to kick the man. Then it clicked. The man couldn't attack when he was trying to teleport or vice-versa. "I found your weakness." He said calmly.

"Me! Weakness!" the man said. "I don't have any weakness." Only for a tri-pronged kunai to go through him and Minato teleporting with a Rasengan hitting the man point blank. The man rose from the crater, his masked cracked and one of his eye showing. A Sharingan eye.

"Uchiha?" Minato said surprised by the fact.

"I said it a million times and I'll say it now. You're good. To find my only weakness and plan in such a short time. But you'll regret this. You'll all regret this. Now choose. Fight me or save your son and Konoha. It's an easy but hard choice at the same time."

Minato looked in the man's eye and saw nothing but hatred and darkness. Than he decided. He teleported to his son than he flashed over to the hokage tower.

"Wise choice, Minato." The man said vanishing. "You'll regret leaving me alive."

**Hokage Tower**

Minato appeared with Naruto's unconscious body on his back.

"Kushina, are you alright? Where's Sarutobi?" Minato asked concerned.

"I'm alright, he went to help keep Kyuubi at bay. How's Nauto?" asked Kushina concerned.

"Don't worry. He's alright." Minato asked. "I might know how to save the village, bu it requires 2 sacrifices."

"NO. You can't be serious. You're not going to use the Shiki Fūjin. I won't let you. And even if I'll let you who will be the second sacrifice." Kushina said angry.

Minato remained silent as he looked at the crib with Yang's sleeping form. "I don't have a choice. I must do this for the safety of the village."

"You can't. I will die in a couple of hours and if you do that nobody will be here to look after them and you know that if they found you sealed the demon in her she won't have a normal life." Kushina reasoned.

"I'm sorry." Minato looked down. "But it's the only way. And I'll make sure Yang will be lo-" Minato said getting interrupted.

"I'll do it." Naruto said.

"We can't. You're too old. You chakra coils will blow when the demon will be sealed."

"Don't worry about that, I'm an Uzumaki after all. I'll survive." Naruto said smiling looking at his mom.

"Don't worry Kushina-san, after all we're here to help." A strange voice said.

"Ozpin!" Minato said surprised. "What ae you doing here?"

"We're here to help." Ozpin said stepping out of the shadow only to reveal Glynda Goodwitch, Summer Rose, James Ironwood and Qrow. "How can we help now?"

"Brother!" Kushina said. "How are you still alive? Thay said you died 10 years ago."

"It was close but I was found by Ozpin. He and Glynda took care of me and I became a Huntsman." Qrow said. "Now let's take a good look at you."

"Don't waste your time with me." Kushina said. "After that man extracted the Kyuubi from me, my chakra coils blew up. I can't even move anymore. In a couple of hours my heart will stop."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Qrow said.

"Don't worry. You'll help me by taking Yang and Naruto under your protection." Kushina said.

"I'll take Naruto and train him but I can't take Yang. She's too young. And where I'll go she'll die." Qrow said.

"Don't worry Kushina. I'll take care of her. My husband always wanted to have a child." Summer Rose said patting her belly. "I'll take care of her, don't you worry."

"Now, Minato. Prepare the seal. We'll try and hold the Kyuubi still." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." Minato said. "Naruto, are you ready?"

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" Kushina asked, hoping her Naruto won't sacrifice himself for nothing.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine, and Uncle said he'll take care of me." Naruto assured Kushina. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Minato said running outside.

Yang started to cry sensing something bad was going to happen but Kushina was there and she did everything only to stop Yang.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockin-gbird. If that moc-kingb-ird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a di—amond r—ing." Kushina sang while starting to cry.

**Hokage Mountain**

"Naruto. Are you sure about this?" Minato asked.

"I'm sure." Naruto responded.

"Okay." The blond said. "OZPIN. Distract the fox and try to bring it here." Minato shouted.

"I understand." Ozpin said luring the fox to the mountain with the help of Glyinda and Ironwood. "It's almost here. Prepare yourself."

"Alright." Minato responded. "Naruto it's your last chance. Do you want this?"

"Yes father. If sealing the demon inside me stops all this…this massacre, I'll do it." Naruto said getting hugged by Minato.

"Okay then. Lay down on the altar so we begin." Minato said letting Naruto get confortable on the altar. He started drawing the sealing array on Narutos body. When the fox saw that it started trashing around.

"**You. Mortals. I won't allow anbody to seal me again.**" Kyuubi said launching his tail directly at Naruto only for Minato and Kushina to step in front of it, stopping it from reaching Naruto. "**You fools.**" The seal started to absorb Kyuubis chakra.

"Kushina. How did you get here?" Minato asked surprised.

"You can thank him." Kushina said pointing at Qrow who was crying.

"Do you have your last words for him?" Minato asked.

"Will he hear them?" Kushina said looking at Minato who frowned.

"Unfortunately, he won't hear us. But his conscious might so give it a try." Minato replied.

"Naruto, don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong, make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm, also, don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep, and make friends, you don't need a lot of friends, just a few, ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard, remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well and respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship, be true to yourself, have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true, there's so much, oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you, i wish I could stay with you longer…I love you." Kushina finished tearing up. "I'm sorry Minato. I've took all of our time with my ramblings."

"Don't' worry. He'll understand." Minato replied coughing blood. "Naruto…this is your ather…well my words are the same, just listen to your motor mouth mother."

As minato finished the last of kyuubis chakra was absorbed and it disappeared leaving Minato and Kushina on the ground.

"Minato!" Sarutobi screamed arriving at the scene. "What happened? Who are you people?"

"Don't worry. We are friends." Ozpin said looking at Summer Rose. She understood what she had to do. "Qrow, take Naruto and explain to him everything that happened and when you think he'll be alright start his training."

"What are you doing? You can't take him. He's a citizen of Konoha." Sarutobi said loudly.

"I know but with kyuubi sealed in him, everyone will hate him. I made a promise that I'm willing to keep." Ozpin said. As he finished Summer Rose appeared with Yang in her arm.

"She's so small and beautiful, just like her mother." Summer Rose said.

"Let's go before anymore ninja will be here." Ozpin said as he and his companions disappeared.

"Minato… Kushina… I hope that wherever you are, you'll rest in peace." Sarutobi said making a shadow clone who helped pick Minato while the real one picked Kushina.

**Unknown location**

"Where am I?" Naruto jumped up from hid bed.

"Don't worry. You're in a safe place." Qrow said.

"Where's mom, dad and Yang." Naruto asked hyperventilating.

"Don't worry. Yang is in good hands. As for your parents… I'm sorry." Qrow responded looking at the floor. "Now, your training will start as soon as you'll fell okay. The sealing was a success, after all you're alive."

"What about Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it. Old man Sarutobi can handle it for a while. Now sleep and get your strength. You'll need it." Qrow said walkng out of the room.

**Summer Rose home**

"Honey. I'm home!" Rose said.

"You're back…!" her husband said freezing at seeing the bundle in her arms. "What's that?"

"Don't worry. You said you've always wanted a child…" the woman said showing Yang to her husband. "Now let's put her in a bad so she can sleep. It was a hectic night and I'm tired."

"Sure!" her husband said.

**Beacon Academy**

"Are you sure it was ok to let Qrow and Summer Rose to take care of the kids?" Glynda asked, making Ironwood look at Ozpin.

"Yes. I'm sure. After all they're the best. And when they'll grow we will take care of them here at Beacon." The headmaster said.

"If I know Qrow as I used to, he won't let Naruto join till he is satisfied with the kids training." Ironwood said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he'll be alright." Ozpin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello…..i wanted to publish this chapter on Saturday or Sunday but because I won't be home or anywhere with internet acces I'll put it….now, or at least when you'll decide to read it. This chapter and the next one or 2 chapters will be about Naruto after that, there will be a time skip so I can buid yangs and rubys character. Hope you'll like this chapter. Read, favorite, follow and enjoy reading it.

P.S. important stuff at the end….please read.

After the attack Konoha was in shambles. Every thing ruined and without a Hokage the populace were agitated. If Sandaime had not taken his hat again a civil war would have happened. Danzo was fast in making plans on how could he become Hokage, but Sarutobi knew him too well and took action. Danzo was livid. He remained with nothing. He lost the power struggle with the third and lost his chance to transform the Kyuubi child into one of his emotionless cronies. But now with Sarutobi once again in power, the village was prospering and in 10 years Konoha was once again powerful.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama!" a masked ninja said.

"Oh, Kakashi, already done?" the old Hokage asked surprised.

"Easy mission sir." Kakashi replied. "Now, you've promised me that after this mission you will tell me what happened to Minato-senseis family."

Kakashi was left in the dark about what happened ten years ago on this day. He was sent to Suna for a political mission. He only knew that the fox attacked and Minato and Kushina died getting rid of the fox. When he asked Sarutobi, his only reply was "I don't know." But Kakashi investigated further. Minato was his father figure after his real father committed suicide out of grief for a failed mission, so instead of just stopping he joined the ANBU and started searching for answers. After one year of investigating he found out that Sarutobi did, indeed, know what happened to the fourth Hokage. When he went to interrogate the old man he was surprised.

**Flashback**

"_Hokage-sama. I need to ask you some questions. Permission to speak freely_." Kakashi "demanded".

"_Yes, of course._" The Hokage said chuckling knowing what Kakashi wanted to say. "_Go ahead._"

"_Why the hell did you lied to me?_" Kakashi shouted getting angrier and angrier. "_You knew that Minato-sensei was like a father to me. You knew how much I cared about him._" Suddenly an ANBU came.

"_Is everything alright, Hokage-sama._" A cat masked ANBU asked.

"_Yes CAT, everything is fine. Kakashi-kun just wanted some answers and he got carried away. Now go, we need a little bit of privacy._" The old Hokage said making the ANBU go away. "_Kakashi-kun, I can't answer your question, because that is an S-Class secret only known by me and the ANBU commander._" Sarutobi said serious. "_I'm sorry. The only thing I can say is that somebody will come back in 9 years. Only then I can and I promise i will answer that question._"

"_But Hokage-sama?_" Kakashi said livid.

"_I'm sorry._" Was the last thing Sarutobi said before leaving the office and a Kakashi drowned in sorrow.

"_I'm sorry sensei. I'm sorry I wasn't here._" Kakashi said before collapsing on his knees and screamed.

**Flashback end**

"Indeed, Kakashi-kun, I promised that I will answer that question but my guest isn't here yet." The old man said.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. The door opened only to reveal…

"Jiraya-sama?" Kakashi asked confused. "Is he your guest?"

"No, I'm not. But he is." Jiraya said standing aside revealing someone was behind him.

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi whispered shocked. "You're alive."

"Hey old man… Kakashi-san!" Naruto said almost knocking the masked man from the hug. "Kakashi-san I missed you." Naruto started asking Kakashi questions but he froze from shock. This was Naruto. This was that little troublemaker who stole Kakashis book every day.

He started watching Naruto talking to the Hokage and seeing the similarities between the blonde and Minato. He was tall for his age, had one sky blue eye and one eye covered by a patch. He's had some muscles but not so big that you could see them through clothes. His attire consisted of dark orange pants, black shirt with a swirl on the left side of his chest, a combat vest and a dark grey leather trench coat.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said gaining the blonds attention. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ten years."

"I'm fine. Uncle Qrow is awesome. His training was torture but now that it's finished I feel awesome." Naruto replied. "But something tells me someone needs some explaining." He looked at Kakashi. "Fine. Let's take a seat, this will be a long story."

Naruto took a deep breath and started.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said making everyone, except Jiraya shocked. "As you know the kyuubi attaked this day ten years ago, and destroyed half of the village, but it didn't attacked willingly. He was forced. That night the Kyuubi was extracted from my mother, its former jinchuuriki by a masked man who took me hostage and threatened my mother and father. After dad fought and almost defeated that man, a choice appeared. To kill that man or save Konoha from the rampaging fox. Of course he chose to save Konoha. There was only one thing he could use. The Shiki Fuuin." Naruto said lifting his clothes for the seal to be visible. "But by using the seal he had to sacrifice his soul. He wanted to use my new born sister, but my mother tried to convince him not to do it. I woke up before the argument and decided to volunteer for the sealing. Everything went right till the fox saw the altar and sealing array. Kyuubi launched its tail trying to kill me but both mom and dad jumped in front of it and took the blow. When I woke up I was already at Qrows place." He finished. "When I met the fox for the first time I was angry. I started cursing the fox, but it just sat quietly behind the gate and listened to me venting my anger.

**Flashback**

Naruto woke up in a damp dark place.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"**We're inside your mind.**" A voice boomed.

"WH—who are you?" the blond asked frightened.

"**Who do you think I am? I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest demon in the world.**" Kyuubi said."**Now what are you doing here?**"

"You." Naruto said bangs covering his eyes. "YOU! You've killed my parents. Why? Why did you do it?"

"**What would you have done if someone took your freedom away and locked you in a dark place to rot forever?**" Kyuubi asked leaving Naruto without words.

Naruto's mind was racing. "_What would I do?" _he thought. The blond continued to look at Kyuubi with wide eyes.

"**I know that this does not makes things better, but I'm sorry for what I've done. Before that I was brainwashed and controlled to destroy the village. When I regain control I saw that blond man preparing the seal and I acted on instinct.**" Kyuubi explained. "**I'm sorry."**

Naruto fell to his knees too shocked to cry. When he woke up, he was in his bed. He needed two weeks to come up with an answer. When he went back into his mindscape he saw the fox laying down looking at him through the bars.

"**Why do you disturb me again?**" the demon asked.

"You're right…" the kid whispered. "**What's that?**" "You're right." He said a little bit louder. "**I couldn't hear you.**" "I said YOU'RE RIGHT, I would have done the same if I was you." Naruto shouted. "And I forgive you."

"**Thanks. I couldn't watch you anymore in that state.**" The fox said.

"Now if that's all taken care of I have a request." Naruto said. "Help me with training!"

"**First I don't take request and second, my help is acquired not demanded. If you want my help you must earn it.**" Kyuubi explained shoving the blonde out of his mindscape.

**Flashback end**

"So what happened? Did kyuubi helped?" Kakashi asked.

"Unfortunately in these ten years I've passed only three of his tests. The strength one, wisdom one and courage one. He said that there is one more secret test, but he wouldn't tell me what it is." The young man explained. "He says I'm not prepared yet."

"Have you met your sister?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. I've met her at Summer Rose funeral. I didn't tell her who I am." Naruto explained.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy day, the sky was black and muddy. The thunders roared. Something bad might have happened were Narutos thoughts. The door opened revealing Qrow with a 7 year old read head girl in his arms and a 9 year old blonde girl next to him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Why are they here?" He knew who the blond girl was but the red one was a mystery.

"This is Ruby." He said while ruby looked at him sad. "And this Yang." He looked at the blonde girl. Was she crying? "Summer rose was killed in action. We're going to take care of them till Taiyang finishes preparing the funeral.

_Few days later_

"How are you?" Naruto asked the girls. He got angry not getting any response. "What's wrong with you? My parents were killed in action too, it's true, at first I was angry, I'd snap at everything and everyone, but one day I've met someone who told me that my parents wouldn't want to see me in that state and if I want to remember them I had to look deep in my heart and I'll find them still watching over them." Naruto explained in front of the girls. "Now look at me. Look me in the eyes. Close your eyes and search your heart and find all the happy moments you had with your mom and don't forget she's still watching you from up there." Naruto said pointing at the sky. "Now smile. Smile like your mother would like." He finished before getting tackled by both girls.

"Thank you, oni-chan!" both girls shouted.

Naruto froze and spluttered. What! I'm not your oni-chan. What makes you think I'm your oni-chan? Who would think…." Naruto continued making both girls confused then laughing out loud.

Qrow stood in the door way. "Kushina, Summer, I think you tow are happy wherever you are." He said smiling at the scene.

**Flashback end**

"That was one year ago." Naruto finally said.

"But why are you back?" Kakashi asked.

"Uncle Qrow was called by Ozpin-san to teach at Signal Academy and I finished training under him." Naruto responded. "Anyways, jiji, I need a nin, gen, tai and kenjutsu teachers. After my training with Uncle, he made me build a weapon."

"What weapon?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto pulled a beautiful scabbard out of his trench coat. When he took the katana out, it was beautiful. The blade had a red hue to it. Its grip is of a gray metal set with pieces of amber.

"Did you do that?" asked Kakashi shocked.

"Yes. And if I do that…" Naruto pressed the bottom of the grip and the sword transformed into a… shotgun? "This is Nighthunter." He said putting the blade back in the scabbard. "I've learned a lot under Qrow, but I want to learn more so, please jiji help me this one time."

"We'll see about that." Sarutobi said turning to the window. "Kakashi you'll be his ninjutsu teacher. After you're done, Jiraya will continue his training. We'll talk about the other teachers later."

"But sir, what about my ANBU team? If I'm busy with Naruto here, what's going to happen to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry. I think Naruto is trained enough to be on par with ANBU, so I'll just add him to your team." The Hokage said.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry Kakashi-taicho. I'm capable enough to fight jonin ninja." Naruto reassured the masked ninja. "Now let's go!"

Sarutobi was… happy. He was happy that Naruto was alive and well… and back in Konoha. But he didn't knew, for now, how the people of Konoha would react if they found out that the fox was sealed in him, but for now he was happy that everything was peaceful. He didn't' know that around Naruto, things will never be quiet.

I started playing Deux Ex: Human Revolution again in hopes that I'll come up with ideas for the Ninja Revolution story. I Hope I can't get a chapter out by next Saturday or maybe earlier. So keep your ey…I mean emails open. Thank you so much for your support. Without it I wouldn't have the ideas and moral to write. Thank you again.


End file.
